


Make it special

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Quidditch, boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Y/N expected her friends to remember her birthday. She was horribly heart broken when they didn’t but luckily someone special didn’t forget about her day.





	Make it special

Y/N had hoped this day would be special. It was her birthday after all. She thought her friends would at least acknowledge that especially after she remembered all of there’s last year. She waited all day for them to say anything. They were in some of her classes but as the day went on she realized that they weren’t gonna say anything. Y/N didn’t give up hope even if she was hanging on by a thread. 

Besides that fact she tried the best she could to get her friends to tell her happy birthday without explicitly saying it. Nothing came out of them. Y/N was heartbroken to say the least. Was it really possible that no one remembered her birthday? 

After her classes were done she went up to her friend, Ruby. “Hey, Y/N. What’s up?” Ruby asked when she saw Y/N walking up to her. “Oh nothing much. I’m just a little bummed out.” “Why’s that?” “Everyone seemed to forget about something.” “Forgot about what?” Y/N was heartbroken. If anyone would remember it would be Ruby. “Nothing. I’m going to the library.” Y/N said while walking away and trying to hold back her tears. 

Y/N was lucky enough to find that the library was no where near full. She sat down at a secluded desk in the corner of the library in hopes no one would see her in this state. She pulled out some parchment and her transfiguration textbook to try to keep her mind off of today. She managed to get her homework done but she was still upset. What was she supposed to do? Just forget about it like everyone else did. It wasn’t that easy to Y/N. 

She was trying to get some homework for other classes done when she heard someone walking near her desk. She thought it might be someone looking for a book or someone who was lost but when they stopped right at her desk. Y/N looked up to see her boyfriend, Oliver Wood. He obviously just got back from quidditch practice. He had dirt and sweat all over his face and didn’t smell the nicest either but Y/N didn’t care that much. She was just happy to see him. 

“Hey Y/N. I was looking all over for you. Ruby said you would be in the library and I guess she was right.” He said while pulling up another chair from the desk behind her. Y/N just nodded her head. Oliver could tell something was wrong. Y/N wasn’t the best at concealing her emotions after all.

“What’s wrong babe? You shouldn’t be upset on your birthday.” “You could if all your friends forgot about it.” Y/N said with tears streaming down her face. “Oh I’m sorry Y/N but I remembered and I got you something.” He said while reaching into his bag. After a few seconds he pulled out a little package. Y/N smiled at him as he handed her the package. 

Y/N torn the simple wrapping off of it to reveal a book. It was the fifth one in her favorite series, Agnes the Pygmy Puff. It had just came out a few days ago. She honestly couldn’t believe Oliver remembered about it. “Oh my god Oliver I love it.” She said pulling him into a hug. “I knew you would.”

Y/N seemed to forget about everything that happened earlier when she was talking to Oliver. They had left the library to make sure they wouldn’t disturb anyone there. She was perfectly fine with his company even if no one else seemed to care about her that day.

They talked until it was almost curfew and they had to go to their respective dorms. Before they separate Y/N said “I’m really happy you remembered by birthday, Ollie. I was starting to think no one was going to say anything.” Y/N said as she pulled her self close to Oliver. “You don’t have to thank me. I would never forget about you but I’m happy that I could make your day special.” He said kissing the top of her head. 

“You better get some sleep, Y/N. You look exhausted.” “Thanks for noticing.” She said while playfully pushing his side. “Goodnight, Y/N.” He said while laughing. “Goodnight, Oliver. I love you.” Y/N said giving him one last hug. “I love you too.” He said right before they split into their dorms. 

While Y/N was getting ready for bed she didn’t think about her friends. She realized she didn’t have time to mope around about it when she had someone who cared about her right in front of her. To her that’s what mattered not some cheap gift or an empty birthday wish.


End file.
